


Evident Affection

by wooperskai



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, wholesome fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooperskai/pseuds/wooperskai
Summary: Chaeyeon has taken care of Sakura since they became roommates. Lately, she has been wondering if it's normal for her to care so much about roommate.
Relationships: Lee Chaeyeon/Miyawaki Sakura
Kudos: 38





	Evident Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned fic by wisteriamemory_ @ Twitter
> 
> First time writer a non-Twice ship so apologies in advance if I don't get their personalities right ><

Chaeyeon wondered if it was normal to always be so concerned about her very cute and very attractive roommate.

She recalled the first time she met Sakura, timid and shy because she wasn't confident in her Korean. Chaeyeon took it upon herself to help Sakura feel comfortable as much as possible. She couldn't imagine what it was like to attend university in another country. She thought Sakura was very brave to do so, the latter explaining to Chaeyeon one evening while grabbing some street food for dinner that she wanted to broaden her horizons and experience new things. Upon first glance, Sakura appeared to be a weak-willed person when in reality it was the complete opposite.

Perhaps that's when Chaeyeon realized she was becoming very protective of Sakura, more than a roommate should be.

It was passed eleven one night when Chaeyeon left her room to grab a class of water. To her surprise, she found Sakura sitting at the kitchen table with her laptop and notebook, still studying away at such a late hour.

"You're still up?" Chaeyeon asked as she approached her roommate.

Sakura rubbed an eye and gave Chaeyeon a sheepish, exhausted smile. "Yes. I'm still studying."

"I thought you'd be done with your homework by now."

"I am but I need to practice my Korean more."

Chaeyeon's gaze flickered to Sakura's notebook. The page was completely filled with examples and little notes written in Japanese. Chaeyeon wondered how many pages were filled in that notebook from this single session. "I'm sure you've studied enough for tonight. I think it's best for you to end it here so you can rest."

"Aw. Are you worried about me, Chae-chan?" Sakura beamed.

Chaeyeon's heart always skipped a beat whenever Sakura called her that but she never admitted it to her.

Chaeyeon cleared her throat. "Of course I am. It's going to be midnight soon."

"I can go on a little longer. We don't have classes tomorrow anyway. Please let me stay up!" Sakura clapped her hands together and looked up while giving her best puppy-eyed look at Chaeyeon.

Chaeyeon has been Sakura's roommate for almost a year now and there has yet to be a time when she could resist those eyes. This was another example of her caving into Sakura's wishes. She relented, shoulders sagging, then pulled out one of the other chairs and joined Sakura at the table. "I might as well keep you company and help you study."

Sakura smiled even wider and giggled in such a way Chaeyeon wondered if Sakura was hoping she would make that decision. "I won't be long. I want you to get enough sleep as well."

Chaeyeon began by asking Sakura to look over her notes. Unsurprisingly, Sakura scooted her chair close to Chaeyeon so that they were practically shoulder to shoulder, listening intently to her feedback. Chaeyeon became nervous when their eyes met (it always happened) since Sakura had a tendency to stare at her with such intensity she couldn't understand. Nonetheless, Chaeyeon forced herself to mentally push aside those uncomfortable and uncertain emotions so she could properly tutor Sakura. Sakura was relying on her after all.

After jotting another page of notes and quick practice conversations, Sakura finally felt content with stopping. Sakura shut down her laptop and put away her pens into her pencil pouch, gathering her belongings to hold securely against her chest. "Thank you for always taking the time to help me, Chae-chan. You're so kind and always looking out for me and my wellbeing. It's thanks to you that I've gotten better at speaking Korean."

"I helped but all the studying and practicing you've been doing is what's really gotten you this far," Chaeyeon insisted. "You're amazing, Sakura. I don't know anyone who works harder than you."

"At least let me repay you! Maybe I can start teaching you Japanese!"

Chaeyeon smiled at the suggestion. "Hm. I'd like that. I'd love your language. Teach me something before we go to bed."

Sakura blinked slowly and had a look on her face that Chaeyeon couldn't read. Sakura fell deep into thought and it made Chaeyeon curious.

" _Daisuki_ ," Sakura murmured, her voice low and soft.

Chaeyeon already knew what that word meant. She's watched enough J-dramas to understand the meaning. But there was a nagging feeling in her gut that was telling Chaeyeon that Sakura chose that word other than to simply teach her. It was evident by Sakura's eyes. Chaeyeon couldn't look away and she couldn't stop the growing warmth in her cheeks.

" _Chae-chan daisuki_ …" Sakura emphasized again. Chaeyeon could see the redness of Sakura's ears.

It took a long time for Chaeyeon to process the fact Sakura was confessing to her.

The realization made Chaeyeon head spin.

"M-Me?" Chaeyeon said, utterly shocked.

"Sorry… that's not how I wanted to confess… but I couldn't help but blurt it out and…" Sakura lowered her head. "Please, don't hate me."

Chaeyeon couldn't help but laugh a little. She gave Sakura a gentle pat on the head, signaling her to raise her head. "Hey. I would never hate you. I'm actually… flattered? Happy? I'm not quite sure to be honest but I assure you it's a good feeling. It's late but we can talk more about it in the morning. Does that sound okay?"

"I'd like that," Sakura smiled.

As they walked down the small hallway to where their rooms were, Chaeyeon noticed Sakura's apprehension from her expression. From what Sakura said earlier, Chaeyeon understood that Sakura was really afraid that her confession was going to put a strain on their friendship despite her attempt to reassure her roommate.

"Hey, Sakura?" Sakura stiffened in place and slowly turned to Chaeyeon. "Do you, uh, wanna sleep in my room tonight?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"I am. I don't want to leave you alone with your thoughts," Chaeyeon answered, nodding firmly. She held out her hand. "Come on."

Sakura began sniffling yet despite that, a broad smile appeared on her lips and she took Chaeyeon's hand.

That night, Chaeyeon held Sakura in her arms as they fell asleep together, the last thought that crossed her mind that the thought of loving Sakura might not be so bad.


End file.
